


untitled

by slowtown



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtown/pseuds/slowtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My best-friend gave me the prompt: "DO SOMETHING ABT THEM BAKING TOGETHER IN TYLERS APARTMENT AND THEN IT GETS WILD!! FLOUR EVERYWHERE!! DICKS OUT!!! YES!!" and here's what resulted from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Tyler was growing impatient as the seconds on the clock ticked by. "Where the heck is he," he muttered under his breath as he paced around his apartment, waiting for Josh. He hoped Josh wasn't trying to ditch him and blow off the plans they had set up for that Friday. Well, more like the plans that Tyler had set up, and had to end up finding a way to get Josh to agree to the idea.

j come on please, you know i love baking  
sent: 1:20 pm

yeah but that doesnt mean ive gotta agree to it.  
received: 1:24 pm

josh stop being lame and loosen up a bit  
sent: 1:26 pm

shut up im not being lame, baking cookies is  
received: 1:30 pm

besides, whats in it for me? i hate baking and you know that tyler  
received: 1:31 pm

ill blow you.  
sent: 1:36 pm

youre on.  
received: 1:37 pm

And so that’s how Tyler ended up being impatient with his boyfriend to finally get over to the house. He wasn’t really looking forward to having to blow Josh, he should’ve kept his mouth shut, but it was the only way to get his way. Tyler really, really hated himself sometimes.

Finally after what felt like forever Tyler heard the doorbell, and he tried not to run because of how excited he was to see Josh. When he opened the door he caught sight of that bright pink hair, and that stupid squinty eyed smile that he had learned to love over the years that they knew each other. Josh was leaning up against the side of the door and he looked so good, Tyler could hardly even breathe because of it.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Josh started out, with a look of sincere guilt. Tyler couldn’t help but smile at that and knew he couldn’t stay mad, and didn’t even bother to reply, he simply pulled him in from the side of Josh’s navy blue sweatshirt. Josh laughed as he was dragged in by Tyler and closed the door once they were both safely inside, but Josh quickly changed the mood by pushing Tyler up against the now closed door and went straight to kissing his neck. “You know, I missed you.”

Tyler couldn’t help but moan because Josh was kissing that spot that he knew drove him crazy, and Josh made it even worse as he went to grab Tyler’s wrists and held them both up against the door. Tyler struggled to even come up with words; he was too into the moment and didn’t see this coming at all. “J, come on, not yet.” Tyler had to gather all his strength to even say it, didn’t want to resist it because hey, he really did kind of want to blow Josh and on the other hand he wanted to bake some cookies before they were too tired to even achieve that.

Josh groaned into Tyler’s neck and put both of Tyler’s wrists down and went for his waist instead all the while Tyler wound his arms around Josh’s neck and tried to remember how to breathe. Josh looked straight into Tyler’s eyes and said “fine, but you better give me the best head I’ve ever gotten in my life for making me wait.” Tyler rolled his eyes at the remark, and tried to break away from his embrace but Josh held him in place and lowered his hand to palm at Tyler’s pants and oh, so that’s how he wanted to play the game, and said in a low voice, “I mean it Tyler.”

Tyler whimpered as Josh kept touching him, smirk on his face as he pulled his hand away and he looked at how red Tyler had gotten. Fuck, he was gorgeous, Josh thought as he backed away from where Tyler was still up against the door trying to collect his thoughts and took a deep breathe in, and breathed out.

“So… cookies?” Josh said whilst jumping up onto the counter in Tyler’s kitchen.

///

Somehow, it ended in a way that Tyler did not plan at all.

There was practically flour everywhere, Tyler’s kitchen now looking like a winter wonderland amongst other ingredients. Somewhere along the line, Josh was on the brink of tears from being so bored and he wanted to have some fun. He kept throwing the chocolate chips at Tyler and when it hit him dead in the eye Tyler knew it was war. Tyler kicked it up a notch by going straight for the eggs, and before he could consider Josh’s pleads to not do it, he cracked it on top of his head.

So now here they were looking at the aftermath of the situation, both sitting on the floor of the kitchen with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard, Tyler’s leaning his head on Josh’s navy sweatshirt that now was mostly white from the flour, covered in so much of the debris from the food war they just had participated in and Josh trying to apologize for the chaos he had just created.

“Hey it’s okay, at least you’re here,” Tyler said leaning up to kiss Josh on his lips and pulled back and said, “and I mean as long as you help me clean up.” Josh nodded and went straight back to kissing Tyler. Things were starting to get heated up again when Tyler stopped it and suggested that they clean up and Josh tilted his head back in defeat and groaned. Tyler took this opportunity to fit himself into Josh’s lap comfortably and started to attack his neck with kisses, occasionally biting, just the way he knew Josh liked. Josh moaned loud and bucked his hips up to meet with Tyler’s, trying to get off because that’s really the only reason that they got into this mess in the first place.

Tyler smirked and kissed his way up to Josh’s ear and said, “You want me to blow you so bad right now, don’t you?” and Josh just wanted to fucking die from all the teasing Tyler was doing. Before he could even reply Tyler was quickly getting up from his lap, not before grinding down one more time with so much force Josh swore it was a miracle he didn’t come right there, and grabbed Josh’s arms to pull him up.

Tyler dragged Josh through his apartment to make his way to the shower; it took them a while with Josh stopping every now and then to push Tyler up against any surface to make out with him. His hands were so tight on Tyler’s hips and Tyler groaned at the thought of waking up tomorrow morning and finding bruises. Along the way they stripped each other of their clothes, both of them practically tumbling down the stairs from being so uncoordinated and they smiled into each other’s mouths while they kissed at how clumsy they were.

By the time that they reached the shower Tyler had to force himself off of Josh to turn the water on, and Josh caught him by surprise by coming up from behind him and grinding up against him, completely naked. Josh had gotten rid of his boxers somewhere along the way and Tyler was so, so ready to get this on. Tyler still in his boxers, grinded back into Josh trying to get as much friction as possible. Josh pulled off Tyler’s remaining clothing and they both proceeded to step into the tub and stand under the running water. Tyler pushed Josh onto the shower wall now slick with the water and began to kiss him with so much force that they both could hardly breathe.

Tyler’s hands were making their way down south, going straight for Josh’s dick to jerk him off. Josh started to moan and pulled away from the kiss but their foreheads were still touching, they looked at each other in the dead in the eyes and it was possibly one of the hottest things that the two of them had ever experienced. Josh pulled Tyler in closer and it was harder for Tyler to jerk him in the angle they were now but when he felt Josh’s hands roaming down his back he practically sobbed out loud at the sensation when he felt Josh push a finger into him. Tyler held his head against Josh’s shoulder as he continued to tease him, begging for Josh to get on with it, “J please, oh my god,” and Josh smirked and pulled Tyler from his hair, not too hard, just light enough and Tyler felt himself magically get harder. He whined at the way it felt, sending chills down his entire body. He loved it when Josh was dominant, they both knew this, and he somehow couldn’t believe he had lasted this long.

“I don’t think so Ty, you said you would blow me. Remember?” and seriously, Tyler wanted to kill Josh; of course, he should have seen it coming. He kissed Josh hard just to get the smirk off his face, really, and went back to slowly jerking off Josh the way he liked it before he got down on his knees.

Josh whined at the sight of Tyler on his knees, he never got used to seeing him like this, so hot. Tyler started out by sucking kisses on the v-line on Josh’s hips that he loved seeing on stage every night; Josh wore them too low and did it on purpose to drive him insane. Josh curiously pulled a little bit harder on Tyler’s hair, when Tyler looked up and said, “you can pull as hard as you want," voice sounding like liquid sex and Josh's eyes grew darker upon hearing this.

Tyler leaned forward and took a small lick at Josh's dick and Josh threw his head back hitting himself against the cold tile but the pleasure was enough to distract him from it. Tyler contemplated on teasing Josh but he wanted this bad, probably not as much as Josh but still he decided to just go with it. Tyler has his hands on both sides of Josh's things, nails digging in hard. Tyler puts his soft mouth over the head of Josh's dick, his tongue flicking over the slit. Josh feels as if his bones are melting and he tries so hard to not fuck Tyler's mouth right then and there. Tyler starts to suck even harder and Josh swears he can see stars around him.

Tyler takes Josh in even deeper and he feels himself relax into it. Tyler completely catches Josh off guard when he takes the hand he had at the base of his dick and completely swallows him down. "Fuck, Tyler," hisses Josh and he stares down at him, amazed, Tyler's eyes are closed and his lashes are pressed up against his flushed cheeks. Josh is saving this memory for the spank bank, Tyler's lips streched around his cock.

"Fuck, that's so good," Josh's encouraging words entering Tyler's ears and he opens his eyes and looks up and makes eye contact and Josh can't help himself anymore, just grabs the back of Tyler's head and he lets him, Josh taking over. His dick slides into Tyler's hot mouth and he tries to meet up the thrusts, keeping the rhythm through it.

Josh's breathing is starting to become more and more shaky and he feels himself trembling. He won't ever be able to get over this sight, Tyler on his knees, mouth full of his cock, just for him. Fuck, it's so hot.

Tyler pushes away at Josh's hands and he gets the hint, Tyler pulling off and grabbing the base of Josh's dick and giving him a few strokes that have Josh whimpering. "You are so lucky I love doing this," Tyler says, voice sounding so fucking rough. Tyler starts kissing up and down his shaft, trying to make him feel as good as he possibly can. Tyler takes him all the way in again, hands pressed hard on his hips. "Tyler, fuck, I'm gonna come.."

Tyler quicky moves back and curls his hand around the base, giving him more quick strokes and take the tip of Josh's cock into his mouth with hollow cheeks and his tongue is flicking over the slit and Josh comes.

Josh pulls on his hair violently as he comes, Tyler moaning around his cock as he tries to swallow it down. "Fuck," Josh repeats several times once he's finally came down from the high, trying to collect his thoughts. Tyler licks away at the come that's left on his hands, before the water from the shower that's still running washes it away. "Fuck, get up here," Josh says voice thick with want at the sight, and pulls Tyler up from his knees.

"Please," is all Tyler can say when Josh has to support him because his thighs are trembling and shit okay, that's hot as fuck, and Josh feels himself start to get hard again. Josh grabs Tyler's dick and starts to jerk him off, slow on the upstroke trying to get him off. All Tyler can produce at the moment is whimpers and small moans with the little voice he has left from Josh face fucking him. Josh swallows Tyler's whine when he finally comes by kissing him and he relaxes against the shower wall. Tyler and Josh look at each other and all they can do is laugh. "Well, fuck," Josh says, smile appearing. Tyler can't help but reflect it, because shit that was really good. "I know, that was intense" Tyler giggles. "C'mon, maybe we should actually get clean now."

///

After they've showered up and made out again after getting dressed up for bed, Tyler settled into bed and beckoned for Josh to join him. "Come on, I want cuddles." And Josh can't help but smile at his boyfriend and he climbs into bed and goes up to spoon Tyler. The highlights of the day are running though Josh's head and he suddenly can't stop thinking about it. When he remembers how Tyler's thighs trembled it's all over, he's hard and he can't hide it from Tyler. "Are you kidding me?" asks Tyler with a loud laugh when he feels the buldge pressing up against his ass, and Josh shrugs and starts to grind up against Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad. hope u enjoyed


End file.
